


Heaven in Hell

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Summary: 7.31伏哈Only生贺创作活动上一棒@幽草下一棒 @冰瑚他在这一天诞生，带来了魔法与一整个世界的美好。 他将成长，被宿敌所标记，并且注定纠缠此生。 由伏哈only群主办的创作活动，与你在7/31这天一同庆祝Harry Potter的生日── 门牌号：562347765





	Heaven in Hell

他在哪里？  
地狱也不过如是。  
哈利才十四岁，莫名其妙被Hell-Knows-Who把名字投进了火焰杯，莫名其妙地走到了最后，又莫名其妙地被那个奖杯带到了这么个莫名其妙的地方。  
随后的一切都发生得太快了，他甚至来不及反应。塞德里克死了，死在他的面前，死在那只恶心的老鼠的魔杖下，像一只可悲的老鼠。他则被绑在墓园的塑像上，动弹不得，头痛欲裂。  
然后You-Know-Who的身影从那口巨大的坩埚里升了起来，他的头痛已经预示了这一幕。刚刚凝成的人形用一种近乎矫揉造作的优雅姿态穿上了充斥着“不详”气息漆黑长袍，从虫尾巴手上接过那根臭名昭著的骨色魔杖。  
伏地魔瘦得不成人形，苍白的皮肤泛着珍珠般的微光，骨节突兀的手指按上他额角的伤疤。他痛得大叫，伏地魔于是露出一个扭曲的笑容。紧接着，血红色的蛇瞳闪过一丝疑惑。伏地魔的表情僵了一会，随即发出一声暴怒的嘶吼。伤疤痛得像要炸开一样，哈利尖叫着拼命挣扎，却徒劳无果。  
然后他被放了下来。一道紫光随即击中了他，四肢传来撕裂般的疼痛。哈利从来不曾质疑伏地魔对他的敌意。他立刻尖叫起来，却没能发出声音。他的嗓子早就叫哑了。伏地魔欣赏了一会儿他在地上翻滚的样子，终于抬起魔杖。

第一层 吊筋狱  
哈利在阴冷潮湿的囚室里醒来，四肢和脖子上都缠着锁链。屋里没人，他就花了点功夫胡思乱想，比如伏地魔竟然没给他一道索命咒，总不能是心软了。  
“我在想，圣人邓布利多会不会冒着生命危险来救他的学生呢？哪怕他是救世主。”伏地魔出现在囚室里。男人高大的身躯挡住了唯一的光，哈利只能看到他的剪影。  
哈利想说，他会，他当然会。那可是邓布利多啊，他那么爱他的学生，怎么可能放弃其中的任何一个，哪怕他不是救世主。但他记得邓布利多说过，如果伏地魔的力量完全恢复的话，他没有把握取胜。何况这里是伏地魔的地盘，邓布利多路上一定会受到重重阻碍，不可能以最好的状态面对以逸待劳的魔王。哈利不想他来。  
“我想他来啊，想得不得了。”伏地魔看穿了他的想法，扯出一个扭曲的笑容。“我想要干掉他，这是最好的机会啊。”  
他不来则已，若来了，一定能收拾你，哈利想着。毕竟邪不胜正。  
回应他的是一道钻心咒。黑魔王听到了他的想法。他静静地欣赏了一会儿男孩徒劳的挣扎，抽出这段记忆，寄去霍格沃茨。哈利无力地挂在锁链上，无比痛恨自己的虚弱。

第二层 幽枉狱  
他在哪里？  
身入天堂，心处地狱。  
邓布利多到底没有来。他关爱他的学生，但他不傻。哈利都能想明白的道理，他一眼就能看穿。哈利当然知道这个，他也庆幸校长没有莽撞行事，但心里总会有些失落。一个微弱却悠长的声音不厌其烦地告诉他，在邓布利多的心里，他只是筹码，和一件死物没什么两样，只要时机合适，就可以毫不犹豫地牺牲掉——毕竟，一切都是“为了更伟大的利益”。  
他万万没想到伏地魔会放他离开。  
更想不到霍格沃茨现在的模样。  
救世主在黑魔王的手上待了半个月，毫发无伤地回来了。伏地魔甚至屈尊为他治好了镣铐留下的瘀伤。为什么？  
因为他投靠了黑暗方，是回来当卧底的，有人如是说。  
很多人信了。反对伏地魔的学生开始孤立哈利，食死徒的子女则对他恭敬有加，甚至中立派也开始示好。哈利只好把自己锁进了寝室，如非必要绝不出门。  
城堡还是那么庄严，黑湖仍然那般静谧，他却再也无权享受分毫。  
罗恩和赫敏依旧把他当朋友，但他并没有什么“秘密的伤痕”可以展示给他们，两位密友的过分关切于是反而成了负担。哈利好有几次明知不该迁怒却实在忍不住冲他们发火，好容易平静下来又被他们越发小心翼翼的眼神弄得更加暴躁。  
但这还都可以忍受，最糟的还是邓布利多的态度。老校长一直躲着他，甚至一句话都没有为他说过。他好像也信了那些人的话，觉得他投靠了伏地魔。  
但这怎么可能呢？哈利站在校长办公室门口，重重地踹了一脚看门的石兽。若不是他这样，霍格沃茨也不至于变成另一座牢笼。他独自走在回塔楼的路上，萦绕耳畔的是伏地魔的低语：  
“我要亲眼看着天选之子的失落。”

第三层 火坑狱  
足足半个月过去，邓布利多终于屈尊召见了他。哈利走上阶梯，看到老校长坐在桌旁，面前摆着一封信和一枚戒指。老人面上带着苦涩的微笑，过了几秒钟才意识到哈利已经来了。  
“看看吧，”他说，指了指桌上的信。哈利注意到他的手指上好像沾了墨水。  
信已拆了封，收件人是他。  
『你好，邓布利多。』  
哈利看了第一句，疑惑地抬起头。邓布利多点点头，示意他接着读下去。  
『我知道你会抢着读这封信。』  
是伏地魔写来的。他知道邓布利多非常关注他和哈利的动向，无论如何都会拆开这封信。  
『你老了，不中用了。听我一句劝，既然在学校里躲了这么久，不如有点师德吧，监视自己的学生对你没好处。』  
哈利想起来，日记本里那个伏地魔说过，邓布利多从不像别的教授一样信任他。  
『哈利，我的男孩。』  
伏地魔这么容易就放过邓布利多让人有些意外，不过一封信能做的到底有限。  
『外面的世界体验得够多了吗？回到我身边来吧，这才是你该待的地方。』  
哈利气得差点当成撕了信，邓布利多阻止了他。“下一句才是重点，”老人说。哈利将信将疑地看下去。  
『我诚挚地邀请你，我的男孩，我漂亮的小魂器，与我一起，成为死亡的主人。』  
“魂器？”哈利疑惑地抬起头。  
“是一种非常黑暗的魔法……超出了一般邪恶的范畴。”邓布利多叹了口气，“我也许和你说过，伏地魔怕死。他通过谋杀将灵魂分成了几份，以备不时之需——还记得你二年级毁掉的那个日记本吗？那就是其中之一，我一眼就认出来了。卢修斯•马尔福是著名的墙头草，却保管着这么重要的东西：他对魂器的态度这样不谨慎，我恐怕他做了不止一个——这一点伏地魔已经好心为我们证实了。”  
哈利听得心惊胆战。通过谋杀来求长生，还做过不止一次，这还能算人吗？邓布利多似乎也觉得气氛太过沉重，突然换了话题：  
“你读过《诗翁彼豆故事集》吗？”  
哈利瞪着老人，不知道他为什么想到童话故事。  
“老魔杖。”邓布利多左手拿着魔杖转了一转，点点桌上的戒指：“回魂石。”他抬起头，冲哈利眨眨眼：“隐形衣。集齐三样，就能成为死亡的主人。”  
老魔杖在邓布利多手上，回魂石的戒指由伏地魔随信附上，隐形衣是波特家的传家宝。那个故事是真的？那他和伏地魔……  
哦不，他要吐了。  
“我恐怕是的，孩子。恐怕是这样。”邓布利多沉重地说，目光落在自己的右手上。哈利的第一个反应是，他想毁掉一切与伏地魔相关的东西，比如那枚戒指。  
他也真的这么做了。  
碰到戒指的一瞬间，他觉得肚脐好像被什么东西向后勾了一下，然后整个人都飘到了虚空中。惊惶之间只听到邓布利多带着少见的慌张，喊着，“住手。”

第四层 酆都狱  
他在哪里？  
他从天堂坠入了地狱。  
“欢迎回来，我的小男孩。”哈利被带到了一间书房里。伏地魔翘着二郎腿坐在面对房门的沙发上，听到动静放下手里的书。  
“你……”除却那张非人的脸孔，眼前的画面实在太过正常，倒让哈利愣住了。  
“啊，你收到了我的礼物。”伏地魔将书卷反扣在沙发上，站起身走到男孩面前，枯瘦的手指接过回魂石戒指。  
“谁要你的礼物！”哈利怒冲冲地说道，转身去拉书房的门。他没指望能逃出去，但他确实拉开了门——  
门后是一间砖砌的静室，除了两副棺材别无陈设。哈利后退一步，一只冰冷的手落在他的肩头。  
“这才是我真正想给你的东西。”伏地魔轻声说，温柔的语调与尖厉的声音构成诡异的乐章。他不由分说地将哈利推进房间，打开了棺材。  
左边躺着一个中等身高的男人。他很瘦，戴着眼镜，曾经光亮的黑发如今如同一蓬枯草。右边则是一个红发女人，柔美的面庞上生着可怖的尸斑。  
那一定是詹姆斯•波特和莉莉•伊万斯，牺牲的时候比哈利大不了多少。  
哈利握紧拳头，尽量不让眼泪掉下来。他不知道伏地魔为什么保存着他父母的尸身——就想看他哭一场吗？  
“你听过死亡之主的故事吗？”伏地魔越过男孩的肩头耳语。哈利瞪着眼，木愣愣地任由对方牵起他的手，将戒指上的回魂石转了三圈。  
他心里想的当然是他的父母。  
但回魂石并不能真的让人复生。詹姆斯和莉莉从棺材里坐了起来，动作迟缓，目光呆滞，像一对阴尸。  
这样的“生命”，是对战争英雄的侮辱。  
但始作俑者只是温柔地拍拍哈利的头，退出了房间，还贴心地关上了门。  
两具行尸认不出他们的儿子，只是凭本能走向唤醒自己的人——唤醒自己的东西。哈利一直退到了墙角，不知所措。  
那不是他的父母。那只是一双怪物。哈利紧闭双眼，给了他们一个束缚咒，在行尸无意识的挣扎声中滑跌在地上，双手捂着脸，泣不成声。从霍格沃茨开始，伏地魔狠心地毁掉他心中一切美好的事物，比摄魂怪有效得多。

第五层 拔舌狱  
后来哈利开始装着顺从伏地魔，没有再受威胁或者虐待。许是为了炫耀救世主的驯服，伏地魔甚至开始带他出席食死徒会议——他就是这样听到了邓布利多的死讯。  
回魂石戒指上附着一个恶毒的诅咒，以邓布利多之能都无法破解，因此老人看着他将手伸向戒指几乎吓破了胆。诅咒毁掉了老人的健康，侵蚀了他的魔力，本世纪最负盛名的白巫师耗到了灯枯油尽，最终死在从不敢正眼看他的斯内普手里。  
西弗勒斯•斯内普。  
邓布利多曾经那么信任的人，给了他一道索命咒。  
干净利落，毫不犹豫。  
老人躺在地上，曾经睿智又狡黠的蓝眼睛紧闭着，散乱的须发沾着草叶，像一个破娃娃。哈利看着报纸上的黑白照片，没有哭也没有闹，也许是多日来的伪装已成了习惯，已经可以安慰自己，至少他走得很安详。又或许，当悲哀达到一定深度的时候，本就是哭不出来的。  
伏地魔满意地微笑着，下令全面进攻。哈利紧咬着下唇，决心尽可能地了解他们的作战部署，然后想办法将消息传递出去。比如靠守护神传讯，如果他的守护神不是那么醒目的话。也许他可以策反几个不那么坚定的食死徒。

第六层 剥皮狱  
他在哪里？  
地狱无边无际。  
哈利没有机会单独接触任何一个食死徒，除了贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇。  
而她显然不是一个合适的策反对象。  
伏地魔命令自己最忠实的信徒“训练”哈利，让他成为一名合格的黑暗战士。他给了她惩罚学生的权利，而她显然不会手软。哈利不忍心去用的咒语都会落在他自己身上，最常见的是钻心咒，因为这对她来说最容易，而且不会留下肉体的伤痕——换句话说，没有证据。  
贝拉特里克斯知道，救世主男孩对于黑魔王来说是特别的，男孩身上最重要的那些伤只能由他亲手造成。  
比如在他试图逃跑的时候打断他的腿。  
或者在他试图发射守护神传讯失败之后用黑魔法割开他胸前的皮肤，刻下黑魔标记形状的烙印。伏地魔想用这种方式宣示自己对男孩的“主权”。  
哈利拼命咬着牙，紧紧地抓着锁链，不让自己叫出声来。皮肤传来焦糊味，他疼得两眼发黑，只想赶紧晕过去。伏地魔的表情好像在制造某件艺术品。男孩试着去想他的朋友们，用他们的笑脸和鼓励转移自己的注意力。就算他逃不出去，如果习惯了痛苦，也算是出头之日的一种吧？这一次断骨的痛好像就不如以往来得明显。  
那个图案终于画完的时候，哈利啐掉一口血沫，气还没喘匀，倒先龇牙咧嘴地笑了。他的喉咙发不出声音，但很清晰地比了个口型：  
“邪不胜正。”

第七层 磨捱狱  
后来哈利真的见到了他朝思暮想的朋友们——被捕的那些。  
奈威圆圆的脸上有好几道伤痕，被破衣烂衫勉强遮盖的地方不知道还有多少。拉文德明亮的眼睛瞎了一只，曾经精心打理的头发结成了缕。卢娜挂了几处彩，走路一瘸一拐，脸上却依旧带着那种雾蒙蒙的表情。  
他宁愿看不到他们，又担心自己没有见到的人是不是已经死了。  
他的每日活动又多了一项，逼供。有些反叛者藏得很深，极可能是被赤胆忠心咒保护起来了。他要用带刺的皮鞭抽打俘虏，在他的朋友们身上划出一道道血痕，否则伏地魔就会亲自动手。那天黑魔王用钻心咒折磨了他五分钟，于是他知道有些痛是根本不可能“习惯”的。男人赤脚站在漆黑的大理石地板上，苍白扭曲的脸上没有一丝表情，妖异的蛇瞳看着男孩倒在他的脚下，毫无尊严地尖叫，翻滚，抽搐，揪掉自己的头发，指甲在地面上磨断，咬破嘴唇和舌头，然后告诉他，如果他敢放水，咒语就会落在囚犯们身上。  
哈利毫不怀疑这一点。他只能挥起鞭子，闭眼不去看昔日的好友脸上压抑不住的失望神情。如果有用，他愿意跪在伏地魔面前，亲吻他的袍子，求他允许自己代替其他人受罚。

第八层 碓捣狱  
他在哪里？  
地狱之外仍有魔火。  
再后来哈利成功逃了出去。他都不知道自己是怎么做到的——将鞭子卷向狱卒，抢过钥匙打开了门，就那么冲了出去，监牢之外甚至没有第二层警卫。  
他们顺利地进入了格里莫街十二号。这里是凤凰社总部的旧址，经阿拉斯托•穆迪确认，当年的保密咒语依旧有效，因此仍是一个安全的据点。  
奈威他们证实，哈利的确帮了忙。但经验丰富的老傲罗仍然表示，至少需要对他进行为期一周的观察，确保他不是伏地魔的内应，暗中为食死徒传递消息。哈利对此表示理解，毕竟事情的经过太过离奇，穆迪这么小心的人能直接信了他才是有鬼。  
但男孩心里很不好受。他花了这么多功夫，受了这么多苦，总算回到了自己的亲友当中，却是一个被怀疑的身份，任谁都不可能心无芥蒂的。  
何况那只滴溜溜的魔眼并不是他唯一想要逃离的东西。  
奈威试图向他示好。哈利觉得很感动，但很不喜欢他说的话。  
奈威小心翼翼地告诉他，他们宁愿接受伏地魔的诅咒，也不想看着他动手，哪怕是为了保护。  
我知道。这句话几次滚到嘴边，还是没能说出口。我当然知道。所以他才一定要我这么干。  
后来哈利想了想，奈威他们应该是理解他的。理解，却不认同，但也不会过分出言责怪，毕竟他是好意。于是隔阂无声地增长，直到双方都再也无法忽略。  
伏地魔想要的是他的臣服。为此，他会尽其所能毁掉男孩心中一切美好的情感，最后眼里只容得下他。

第九层 车崩狱  
战争开始了。  
哈利洗脱嫌疑的第一天，食死徒大举进攻，为首的是贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇。  
那个时候他正觉得头痛，恍惚间仿佛变成了另一个人，被不属于自己的喜悦左右。眼前出现了一张长桌，大理石的花纹自由地延展开去，本该是冰凉的桌面触手竟有些温暖。桌边坐着好些个黑衣黑帽的人，都对他笑着，带着些疯狂。其中最激动的无疑是贝拉特里克斯•莱斯特兰奇，因为他用很温和的口吻对她说，做得好，贝拉，你去吧……  
于是她就来了。  
他们都忘记了，格里莫街十二号是布莱克家的房产。保密咒让一般的食死徒乃至黑魔王本人都看不见这座房子，但社员在附近的活动仍然可以被监视。贝拉特里克斯当然知道这个地方的存在——她作为家族长女，回家的权利总是有的。  
其实也有人想到这一层的，所以咒语保证即使贝拉特里克斯回了家也不会知道这里就是凤凰社的总部……  
但这并不意味着她看不到人啊。  
一次会议当中，布莱克家的大小姐带着一帮狐朋狗友回了家，一路走一路闹，撒酒疯似地，与画像中沃尔布加•布莱克老夫人的声音一唱一和。“不经意间撞上”凤凰社众人的时候，他们尖叫着丢出好几道恶咒。  
食死徒人数众多，凤凰社吃了不小的亏。弗雷德倒下去的时候乔治呆在了当场，被格雷伯克咬掉了一只耳朵。卢平怒吼着向他扑过去，中途让贝拉特里克斯截住，不几合就在钻心咒下丢了魔杖，滚在地上哀号。唐克斯对着特拉弗斯本就在下风，心里一乱，一败涂地。  
而他只能蹲在地上，抱着头，眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，庆幸伏地魔没有亲自出手。  
然后他发现所有人的目光都落在了他的身上。

第十层 寒冰狱  
他在哪里？  
地狱的逃犯终会被寻回。  
那时候哈利才知道，那句话，他真的说出了口。  
做得好，贝拉，你去吧。  
并且用的是伏地魔的口吻。  
穆迪的魔眼滴溜溜地打转。卢平温和的眼睛透着浓浓的疲惫。唐克斯的头发恢复了原本的棕色，死气沉沉地散在那里，好像在控诉着什么。  
卢平表示愿意用生命信任哈利，但他也不能保证男孩身上没有什么伏地魔自创的追踪咒语。罗恩和赫敏他们也是这个意思。  
几十双眼睛带着遗憾，明明是六月的天气，哈利却觉得身上发冷。如果凤凰社怀疑他，他可以据理力争，或者做点别的什么事情来证明自己的清白；再不济，至少有个发火的理由。  
但他们信他。他们仍然相信他是他们的战友，而且深信不疑。  
但不敢留他。  
而他无法反驳。  
他甚至不敢再相信自己。他能看到伏地魔眼中的世界，能体会到伏地魔心中的情感。也许不知道什么时候起，他也会像伏地魔那样思考。

第十一层 脱壳狱  
哈利一个人走到了大街上。格里莫街十二号曾经是他的家，现在更像是一个监牢。他不想在“安全屋”里待着，不想面对关切眼神之下掩饰不住的戒备。他想，如果遇到哪个食死徒，就让他们杀掉好了，他不会反抗的。  
他忘记了，伏地魔给食死徒下了命令，谁都可以死，哈利•波特一定要活口。  
所以他被人按着跪在黑魔王面前。伏地魔收走了他的魔杖随意地放在自己手边，却没有用咒语限制他的行动，而是给他足够的时间，让他清楚地意识到，他永远无法反抗。  
哈利停止挣扎的时候，伏地魔从主位上站了起来。那是一张墨绿色大理石制成的椅子，不算很宽但椅背非常高，没有任何雕饰，朴素得近乎古板。每一块石头都是干净利落的长方体，没有圆角更没有软垫，坐在上面一定很不舒服。但话又说回来，伏地魔根本不能算人了，也许他就是喜欢这种冷冰冰硬邦邦的东西。  
几根冷冰冰硬邦邦的手指捏着他的下巴。“我想要我的小男孩脱胎换骨，”黑魔王这么说道，妖异的红眸比无机质的石头还要冷酷。  
哈利对着他的脸啐了一口。

第十二层 抽肠狱  
他在哪里？  
火在他心里。  
哈利在曾经待过的囚室里醒来。伏地魔站在他的面前，手上拿着一根很眼熟的魔杖。冬青木，十一英寸长，性质温和。  
是他的东青木魔杖。  
魔王用两根手指捏着魔杖，歪着头看着他，表情像一个好奇的孩子。  
“我没有研究过魔杖，”伏地魔说，“但能不能行行好告诉我，它们的杖芯该不会恰好来自同一只不死鸟吧？”  
哈利意识到伏地魔可能没在跟他说话。他抬起头，看到阴影里跪伏的身影。  
加里克•奥利凡得先生的白发掉了大半，剩下的部分被血块粘结。老人伏在地上，浑身发抖，不知的因为惊吓还是重伤。  
伏地魔没有等他回答。温柔的冬青木魔杖发出冷酷的绿光，奥利凡得先生不动了。  
伏地魔再次转过来面向他的时候，魔杖发出嗡鸣声，颤抖着想要脱离对方的掌控。但魔王霸道的力量狠狠地压制了它，哈利仿佛能听到魔杖心碎的声音。  
被压迫的魔杖呜咽着指向自己的主人，哈利也不知道这种心痛和钻心咒到底哪个更难熬。  
魔杖有灵性，而伏地魔无意抹去它的灵识。它知道自己的反抗会给主人带来痛苦，却无法放弃挣扎成为施暴者的走狗。  
哈利的手腕在锁链上磨出了血。他想让魔杖放弃抵抗，又不忍心拂它的好意。  
也许这就是伏地魔想要的，把一切善念和体量都变成苦难的源泉。

第十三层 油锅狱  
他知道外面在打仗。哈利为此振奋，也为此痛苦——战场！那才是他该在的地方，而不是像现在这样，待在伏地魔给他准备的总统套房里，过着衣食无忧的日子。  
是的，最近伏地魔不再折磨他了。他现在独有一间华美的卧室，有小精灵照顾他的起居。他不知道伏地魔为什么要这么做。他砸坏了桌边的玻璃花瓶，伏地魔就换一个瓷的。他打碎了杯盏，小精灵就默默地收下去，然后换几道菜来，好像他只是因为饭菜不合口味才闹脾气。  
但无论他怎么恳求，都收不到外界的消息。伏地魔挂上假笑，从不回答他的提问；他试着询问送饭的小精灵，小精灵受了极大的惊吓似地尖叫一声，扯着自己的耳朵，躲避瘟疫一般匆匆低头离去。第二天送饭的小精灵就换了一个，而且态度小心的多。伏地魔大概给它们下过令，不许向哈利透露半个字，否则就要它们的命。  
哈利有时候会想，这可能是因为他们处在下风，伏地魔不想让他看笑话。想想又觉得不可能，没了邓布利多，谁还有资格与伏地魔抗衡呢？然后他想，邓布利多不在了，但凤凰社不会散，有良知的人不会死绝。黑暗方不可能得意太久。  
伏地魔没有对此发表意见。魔王只是冲他笑了笑，好像在说，哦，哈利宝宝还在相信童话书上的故事呢。

第十四层 黑暗狱  
他在哪里？  
魔鬼网在蔓延。  
凤凰社的反抗被迫转入了地下，但从未停止。伏地魔终于同意将战报向他公开，可能是因为大局已定——无论消息是好是坏，这是他联系外界的唯一途径。  
而“好消息”和“坏消息”渐渐变得很难界定。他逃不出伏地魔的手掌心，所以如果伏地魔失利，一定会殃及池鱼；要是伏地魔顺风顺水，他自然会好过很多。  
但他当然不希望伏地魔得胜，无论这是否大势所趋。  
“他们撑不了多久的，”伏地魔这么告诉他。  
他信。无论如何不甘，他不得不信。  
哈利见过伏地魔动怒的样子。张狂的魔力席卷过房间，将他压在地上动弹不得，全身的骨头发出不堪重负的嘎吱声。他痛得想要呻吟，张开嘴却发不出声音，  
而他甚至不是伏地魔针对的那一个。  
他的朋友们迟早会被揪出来的，男孩对此深信不疑。有时候他甚至希望他们举手投降，将魔法界拱手相让——万一伏地魔一高兴就大赦天下呢。  
他当然知道他们不会那么做。  
他宁愿相信自己看错了人。

第十五层 刀山狱  
他当然不会看错人。否则他们也不会成为朋友。  
伏地魔给他看了一些最“激动人心”的场面。乔治在对角巷大闹了一场，给食死徒造成了不小的麻烦，但随即被就地正法。伏地魔甚至下令使用麻瓜的手枪射杀他，子弹是店里热销的U-NO-POO，还故作幽默地表示枪声的确足够动听。穆迪为了保护奈威从藏身处跳了出来，干净利落地干掉了六个食死徒，却没能在伏地魔手下走过三招。奈威随即落网，牺牲之前一直高声大骂。  
哈利甚至亲临现场，见证了意义重大的一场谋杀。  
罗恩和赫敏是在蜘蛛尾巷被搜出来的，这一点实在出乎哈利的预料。斯内普是个锁心术大师，把内心的想法藏得很好，但这同时意味着他有很重要的事情不能让伏地魔知道。伏地魔爱才，很多事情他可以不计较，但不可能永远忍下去，尤其是事关手下的忠诚。  
斯内普不是会坐以待毙的人，但他甚至来不及拔出魔杖就被伏地魔打翻在地。纳吉尼的獠牙嵌入魔药大师的脖子，神经毒素让他精神恍惚，再也无法保守任何秘密。原来斯内普深爱着哈利的母亲，所以一直在暗中帮助邓布利多——上一次哈利得以顺利脱身，一半是伏地魔故意放行，一半也是有他暗中相助。  
“西弗勒斯，我很遗憾。”伏地魔冷冷地说，转身离去。在他的身后，本已闭眼等死的斯内普突然挣扎着支起半个身子，攥住了哈利的袍脚。  
“看着我……”  
对上绿眸的瞬间，一向冷漠的黑眸突然燃起异彩，让那张苍白蜡黄的无表情的脸都有了旺盛的生命力。  
但那光华转瞬即逝。攥着他衣角的手放松了，斯内普倚着墙角瘫软下去，黑眼睛比以往的任何时候都要死气沉沉。

第十六层 血池狱  
他在哪里？  
兵连祸结的土地上尸横遍野。  
他的旧识多半已经蒙难。卢平死于混战，卫斯理一家被捕，芙蓉孤身闯入食死徒的大营想要救出比尔，第二天她赤裸的身体被挂在了对角巷的门口。柯林•克里维的身体完全被撕成了两半，左手还紧紧地抱着他的相机。  
伏地魔将他抱在怀里看完了卫斯理一家的处决仪式，又牵着他的手，将刻着魔文的匕首刺进西里斯的心脏。  
滚烫的鲜血洒在他的手上。男孩睁大了眼，泪水扑簌簌地落下。西里斯疼得龇牙咧嘴，还是冲他挤出了一个微笑。身体无力地滑下去的时候，他变成了黑狗的模样，对他的教子摇了摇尾巴。  
然后他恢复了人形。灰眼睛失去了神采，镶在他典雅的面庞，像一对宝石。  
伏地魔握着哈利颤抖的手，不让匕首掉到地上。魔王牵着男孩回到了卧室，站在门口看着他歇斯底里地砸掉入眼的一切，然后靠着墙坐在地上，双手抱着膝盖，嚎啕大哭，渐渐地变成抽噎，然后彻底沉寂。  
男孩已经了解，在这间屋子里，伏地魔会容忍他的一切小脾气。一旦走出这扇门，他必须扮演一个合格的宠物、玩具和牵线木偶。救世主的神话被打破，没有人可以阻挡黑魔王的步伐。

第十七层 阿鼻狱  
哈利再一次掀翻了桌子，杯盘碎了一地。小精灵默默地躲开了，给男孩留下发泄的空间。  
但这一次他是装的。  
哈利挑了一块锋利的碎瓷片，划开了自己的手腕。他有一点麻瓜的医学常识，知道竖切会更容易。  
鲜血喷溅出来，染红了雪白的瓷砖。好痛……哈利没有练过解剖，不知道自己中途碰到了什么神经。但男孩咬着牙没有叫出声。他不想过早地引来旁人逼他就医。  
渐渐地，痛觉好像消退了。一次失去多少血液会死呢？男孩坐在椅子上，望着自己的手臂出神。他开始觉得有些冷，心慌，身体止不住地打颤。  
血流的速度好像减缓了，也不知是不是他的错觉。哈利觉得头很晕，手脚发软。他不知道自己是什么时候跌到地上的——大概就是不久之前，因为有小精灵闻声赶来，发出撕心裂肺的尖叫。  
这个时候医治，应该已经晚了吧？斯内普曾经含讥带讽地告诉他，补血魔药也不是万能的。  
所以他醒来的时候万分惊讶。  
伏地魔温柔地扶着他坐了起来，将三件东西小心地摆在被子上。  
满是结疤的接骨木魔杖，是他从邓布利多手上抢过来的。  
镶着黑色回魂石的粗金戒指，是冈特家的宝物，由冈特家的遗孤以不正当的手段寻回。  
水银般倾泻的隐形衣，织物触手冰凉，是波特家的传家宝，也落在了伏地魔的手上。  
“你听说过死亡圣器的故事吗，我的男孩？”伏地魔轻声问，“你觉得那个故事是编的，对吗？你觉得‘死亡之主’根本不可能存在。”  
哈利看着他，一言不发，连眼神都没有变化。伏地魔笑了笑，收拾好三件宝贝，回来捧着他的脸，拇指抚过男孩的颧骨，红眸注视着绿眸。  
“我的男孩，‘飞跃死亡’从来都不是一个笑话。”

第十八层 秤杆狱  
有人说，地狱的门前有一杆秤，生前犯下的罪孽会变成心上的重负。到死时，如果你的心足够轻，便可以入天堂。  
哈利一直是一个善良的孩子。他连德思礼家都能原谅，甚至可以去爱他们。  
但他的心里住着一个恶贯满盈的魔王。魔王把他心里那些美好的东西一件一件地打碎了，碎片将他的心刺得太痛，他只好把它们都丢了出去。然后魔王自己走进了男孩空空荡荡的心。他依旧看不惯魔王的罪孽，但那颗千疮百孔的心已经被霸道的魔王撑得满满的，再也放不下别的了。  
更何况，他根本连走到那杆秤跟前的资格都没有。  
毕竟，他和魔王，是死亡的主人啊。

他在哪里？  
地狱没有人间苦。  
但地狱中亦有天堂。  
永堕地狱的人不得不在其中看到天堂。


End file.
